Happy Holidays
by vivanIII
Summary: The Stark children have the perfect life. Expect there parents are always working. Follow them in the weeks before New Year. AU


**Hey, I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I just didn't had the time or the inspiration. I do hope all of you like this and let me know what you think.**

_**Important**_

_***Jon is the son of both Ned and Catelyn.**_

_***This is set in modern day England.**_

**Arya P.O.V**

Why did I have to take this course? Mom still thinks this is something a girl should be able to do, but what was I going to do with sowing? It wasn't going to help me if I got attacked in a dark alley and we bought clothes. But mom being mom didn't care. So here I was sitting between rolls of fabric trying to make a pillow … and failing miserably. I would much rather do something else like swimming or soccer, that sounded like fun. Even baking was better than this.

"Oh dear, what are you doing?", misses Rogers was standing next to me. She was the instructor and wasn't that young anymore. Her hair was grey and she was wearing glasses. She always wore a kitchen apron. Right know she was looking rather worriedly at my attempt of a pillow. Instead of getting a square I ended up with a triangle shape. Well it could be worse, everything was still working and nobody was hurt. I call that improvement, the first time I had accidentally thrown my sewing machine of the table and two weeks ago I ended up with my fingers under the needle. Let me assure you that hurts.

"I'm sorry but I just don't get it', this wasn't even a lie. I really didn't get it.

"It's okay dear, not everybody can sew. You just need some more practice, beside the lesson is over for today anyway will just try again last week shall we?", she was looking at me with such kind eyes that I couldn't anything but agree. I took my coat and bag and went outside. My brother would pick me up on his way home from work. His name is Robb, he twenty one and he's the oldest . We're with six children four boys and two girls. Because mom and dad travel a lot for dads job Robb pretty much takes care of all of us. He's in his third year of university and is studying to become a lawyer. He also works as a barista in a small tearoom. It's late December and when I got outside it was freezing. I loved the cold and the winter. I had something safe about it, you knew what you could expect. I didn't have to wait long till Robb pulled up. I made my way over to the car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Son how did it go? Anyone got injured?" he asked looking at me sideways. He was pretty surprised when misses Rogers had called a couple weeks ago asking if he could please pick me because she was worried I might pass out. Nobody really got who I could be that bad a sewing knowing how good my sister was at it. She was the complete opposite of me. She was you typical girl. She loved dresses, heles, nail polish, make up,… . She seventeen and two years older than me. She's the perfect daughter: always gets good grates, had good friends, perfect manners.

"Terrible and nobody got injured", I answers Robbs question.

"Hey that's something, right?" he had a faint smile on his lips. I could tell something was bothering him. Normally there would have been a lot of teasing.

"What is wrong?" I asked. I noticed we weren't driving home but instead to a grocery shop. Robb parked the car and turned to face me.

"Mom and dad called. They aren't gone make it home for Christmas", he sounded tired and a bit disappointed. I get why. Our parents had been gone since four November travelling. They had expected to be home for the holidays but apparently something had changed.

"What do you mean they aren't coming home for the holidays?" I asked.

"The Lannister family tried getting the contract dad needs and know the client said that who ever has the best plan can get the contract so mom and dad are going try to see what they can do."

I decided to drop the subject after that. When we entered the store there was a gigantic Santa Claus standing beside the door. That was also something we still had to do. By Christmas presents for Bram and Rickon. Bram was five and very outgoing Rickon was three and shy, but they both loved Santa Claus. When we were walking throw the aisles I saw some children from school. Lucky they didn't see me. I was sort of an outcast at school, I did have friends but being a tomboy I was an easy victim. I never said anything about it at home. I could take care of myself and I didn't need to bother anyone with my problems. When we got everything we went to the checkout. There was a girl who scanned our items looked to be in her early twenties and was flirting with Robb none stop. Robb being Robb was friendly but didn't show any interest what so ever. The ride home was pretty silent, the radio was playing Christmas songs and I was thinking about mom and dad. This was the second year they wouldn't be home for the Holidays. Then we pulled up at the gates of our house.

**So this is the first chapter. I will be updating as often as I can and the last chapter is planned for New Year. Love you all and let me know what you think.**


End file.
